1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scanner lid that is removed from the scanner and utilized as a white board. After the desired markings have been placed upon the lid/white board, the lid/white board is placed back upon the scanner and the desired markings are scanned by the scanner. Once the desired markings have been scanned, an image of the desired markings is forwarded to another media handling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, as forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, in the document reproduction art, to employ document reproduction devices having a variety of lid constructions. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,261 ('261) to K. Yukawa et al., entitled “An Improved Platen Cover for a Copying Machine,” commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,481 ('481) to M. R. Rusnack, entitled “Image Reproduction Device Flexible Cover for Image Capture of Three-Dimensional Objects,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,668 ('668) to M. Takahashi et al., entitled “Multi-Functional Copier and Printing Apparatus Which Provides Various Options From Which to Read In, Output and Display Images,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,624 ('624) to K. Hiruta, entitled “Document Hold-Down Device and Method for Holding Down Document.” While the '261, '481, '668, and '624 references disclose a variety of lid constructions, none of these references teach the use of a removable/replaceable lid and/or a lid that can be used as a white board. Consequently, a more advantageous system, then, would be provided if the lid could be easily removed/replaced and subsequently used as a white board.
It is also known, in the media presentation art, to employ whiteboards. In typical fashion, a white board is utilized in a similar fashion as a chalkboard. Special marking pens are used to place markings upon the white board. The white board can then be easily erased. An additional feature of the white board allows for the markings placed upon the white board to be printed on to a sheet of paper for archival purposes.
A further additional feature of the white board allows for the markings placed upon the white board to be interacted upon by the participants at the presentation. In this manner, the participants at the presentation can use of their mobile devices, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) to interact with the white board and potentially alter the original markings on the white board. While the white board technology described above has met with a modicum of success, the white board is not removable, replaceable or portable and the markings on the white board cannot be scanned and forwarded to another media handling device. Therefore, a further advantageous system, then, would be provided if the white board was removable, replaceable, and portable and allowed the markings on the white board to be scanned and forwarded to another media handling device.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for scanner lid that is removable, replaceable, and portable and is capable of functioning as a white board, but which at the same time can be scanned so that the markings can be forwarded to another media handling device. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.